In recent years the need for structural plastic parts has increased rapidly. Thus directionally reinforced resin sheets which can be molded into structural automotive parts such as transmission supports, door beams and the like have been produced. These directionally reinforced sheets contain glass strands which have been helically wound on a mandrel in a crisscross pattern and in amounts ranging between 60 to 80 percent by weight glass. While moldable glass reinforced sheets of a high glass content produce parts having excellent structural strength when molded, it is often desired to provide better modulus characteristics than are normally realized. Carbon fibers in molded parts are known to impart good modulus characteristics to resin parts in which they are employed. Blends of glass and carbon fibers in resins have thus been used to utilize the qualities of strength and modulus that each provides to a resin matrix. In attempting to wind carbon fibers with glass fibers in the preparation of resin reinforced sheeting, considerable difficulty has been encountered processing the carbon strands. Thus, frequently the carbon fibers which are in strand form break in the resin bath or the die. This appears to be caused by the viscous drag on the strand going through the bath which causes the strand of carbon to filamentize, i.e., separate into the filaments forming it, and ultimately break out. In accordance with the instant invention, a method has been developed to wet the carbon strand with resin and combine it with the glass strands to provide a useful resin sheet reinforced with both carbon and glass strand.